


With Time to Kill

by adevyish



Category: Thick of It (UK)
Genre: Community: ttoi_kinkmeme, Gen, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevyish/pseuds/adevyish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only a handful of reporters present.</p><p>Set a year or so after 4x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Time to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://ttoi-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/726.html?view=108502#t108502). Title from “Legacy” by Pet Shop Boys.

After the Goolding report absolved all participants of wrongdoing, interest in Malcolm’s case had slowly died like a patient in a cancer ward. There were only a handful of reporters present at his acquittal, to which Greg read out his statement thanking the courts and Greg himself while Malcolm made sure to study their faces. It wasn’t a triumph.

As soon as he and Greg got in the taxi, Sam called him. He chatted with Sam about the latest at IPPR, which she’d joined a few months after Malcolm’s final resignation.

“Patrick is leaving to return to the frontbenches,” Sam said.

“I don’t want to sit in a chair that Googly-Eyes has come all over and had a shit on,” he said.

“The referendum?”

He ran a hand through his hair and lowered his voice. “I said I was going, Sam, for good, yeah?” He could almost hear Sam’s incredulity. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll go. Jamie been wanking and pining on the phone?”

“Practically,” she responded drolly.

He’d always wanted to give the First Fucking Twat a good shafting anyway.

After he arrived home and exchanged parting pleasantries with Greg, he settled in with a glass of orange juice and phoned Jamie. “Want a consultant in fucking the First Twat with a bargepole?”

“Malcolm!” Jamie shouted back. “Back in the fucking battle?”

Malcolm laughed. “You know me, Jamie. All warheads and no fucking treaties.”

“Ex-Prime Nutter is fucking around up here,” Jamie said. “He thinks he’s a fucking phoenix spreading joy over the world.”

“I thought he was off pissing in Africa?”

“He misses having his balls frozen fucking off and made into fucking yuppie drinks,” Jamie said.

“As long as the Saviour doesn’t fucking pop out of his Middle East shithole crypt,” Malcolm said. “I’m in.”

“You want to give the news to Tom?”

Malcolm smiled. “Conference call?”

“You’re like a knight in shiny fucky armour, Malc.”

**Author's Note:**

> IPPR: Institute for Public Policy Research, a real-life centre-left think tank.


End file.
